Grave Danger
by joesephadamjonasgirl
Summary: This is my first fanfic so i decided to base it on the season finale of CSI. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my very first fanfic so I'm just going to base it on this season's season finale, Grave Danger. Please read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CSI or CBS.

"It was Christmas in Las Vegas, when the locals take the town…" Man, I love that song! I'm on my way to a crime scene. A particularly bad one as I hear. Supposedly some body organs were found, so I'm off to investigate because that's what I do. I'm Nick Stokes; I work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

I arrive at the crime scene and am greeted by Officer Michaels. "What have we got officer?"

"It looks like a pile of entrails in a bloody pool. All I know is that it smells to high heavens." As he says this he walks over to his patrol car and vomits because of the strong stench.

"Well I guess I'm fine here." I say as I'm taking pictures and bagging up the entrails. Then I notice a plastic baggie, sealed with bright yellow tape, containing a Styrofoam cup. I'm so busy examining the evidence that I don't notice the guy behind me until he places a white rag across my face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's chapter one. Suspense ooooh! Please post reviews! Remember it's my first fan fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter two!

_Twenty five minutes later_

Grissom and Catherine arrive at the crime scene and the first thing that they notice is the squad cars with there bubblegums flashing and the high number of uniformed cops. Captain Jim Brass finds Officer Michaels and questions him.

"What did you see?"

"I didn't see any thing, man. I was over at my patrol car puking because of that freaking stench from those freaking organs in the middle of the freaking road."

"Hey watch your language officer."

"Sorry Captain."

Meanwhile, Grissom and Catherine are examining the crime scene for clues about Nick's disappearance. "Catherine come look at this," Grissom calls out.

"What is it Grissom?"

"It look's Nick's CSI vest." Grissom examines the vest closer, "look at this."

"What is it? It looks like white fibers. Bag them up and get them to evidence ASAP."

"Do you smell that Catherine?"

"Yeah it smells like Alcohol." Then Catherine notices a Styrofoam cup in a plastic evidence baggie. "Grissom, why did you bag this?"

"I didn't; it's a sign."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there's chapter two! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm on a roll! Third chapter in a row! Here it goes!

EARLIER THAT NIGHT

In a dingy apartment, the killer wearing gloves, positions a bullet in a vice and uses an x-acto knife to cave an "x" into the soft lead tip. Then the killer places the bullet in the clip of a 9 mm handgun.

All the while he's doing this, two young women sit back-to-back. There mouths are duct taped and are bound to their chairs. There's muffled screaming and begging for mercy in their eyes as the killer raises his gun.

010101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

CRIME LAB

BANG! A gun goes of f in Grissom's hand, blowing the heads off of two mannequins sitting back to back, red and blue paint splatter slamming across the tabula rasa of the CSI testing lab wall. Grissom holds up of the blood splatter from the real crime scene against the Pollockesque paint and finds a near perfect match. "Sara, the reason we found only one DNA type in the bloodstains is because the victims were actually twins."

"Well that would explain that."

"Nick and Warrick you both have a choice between two assignments: an assault at Stripperama or a 425 at the Flamingo and Koval"

"Nick why don't we flip a coin that way it's fair because I know which assignment we both want."

"Okay let's do it. Here I have a dime." They flip the coin and Warrick gets Stripperama and Nick gets the "trash run."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

I wake up with a killer headache. Then I realize where I am. I'm in the back of a truck and my hands are tied behind my back. When the truck stops, I kick at the back door, but nothing happens. Next thing I know, someone is grabbing me from behind and puts a white cloth over my face. Then everything goes dark.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there's chapter three. Please review! Thanks you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four. Read and Review please

SCENE OF THE CRIME

Catherine and Grissom have returned to the crime scene to see if they missed any thing. "Catherine, is it just me, or do you get the feeling that this crime scene was staged?"

"No, its not just you I had that feeling too. It was a trap to get Nick."

Ecklie arrives and tells the CSIs, "This is to be the lab's priority tonight."

Warrick arrives and asks, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just look around see if you find any thing important."

The blood hounds are hot on Nick's scent, but they stop at an area on the asphalt, which is dry, sheltered from the rain by an SUV that must have been there until recently. Warrick measures the "rain outline" to determine the width of the car.

"Catherine" Dr. Robbins says, "The entrails we found were from a dog, not a human."

"That means that evidence is totally useless in finding Nick. Well, I guess I have to inform Nick's parents that he's missing. God I hate this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CRIME LAB

"Greg, can you check through Nick's case files to see if there is anyone who may have had a grudge against him?" Grissom asks Greg.

"Do you suspect the stalker he had three years ago?"

"That's what my thoughts are, but I may be wrong; it may be someone we have never even heard of."

"Grissom," says Hodges, "I used Warrick's measurements to feed into a vehicle ID database and I received a listing of big trucks."

"Like what?"

"Ford F-150, Expedition, Dodge Ram, Chevy Avalanche, trucks like those."

"Okay keep up the good work. Warrick can you look at the surveillance around 11 pm and look for 'big trucks' leaving and entering the area?"

"Sure thing I'll be right on it." Right after he says this he finds a Ford Expedition and asks the dispatch cop to follow.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

I wake up and my restraints are clipped free. _Finally,_ I think,_ they're letting me go._ Well I was wrong. I feel another white cloth pushed onto my face. The next thing I know, I'm being plunged into darkness. Then a handful of glow sticks are dropped on to me. As I pass out again I think, _I'm not getting out of here alive, am I?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's chapter four. Please post reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Here's chapter 5 please Read and Review!_

CRIME LAB

"The expedition we are watching got onto the 250 East then went off of the surveillance grid," Warrick said.

"The white fibers found on Nick's vest are cotton with traces of ether," said Catherine. "And must I remind you that Nick's stalker is behind bars. So, we have no suspects. It was just bad luck that Nick was on the scene rather than you, Warrick."

As Warrick and Catherine are talking, a commotion breaks out in the reception area. Hodges struggles with a messenger with a padded manila envelope, trying to stop him from getting his trace on the package. The label on the envelope is addressed to the crime lab, "RE: STOKES."

Grissom takes the package and slices it open with an X-acto to find a cassette tape and USB flash drive.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

I wake up in a plastic box, the size of a coffin. _Oh my God I'm dead. _I think just as I realize the "coffin", for lack of a better word, is illuminated by the sickly green light of the glow sticks scattered around my aching body.

On my right side, I find my handgun, and to my surprise it's still loaded. My left hand finds a tape recorder. I see that it has a message on it. My fingers tremble as I reach for the play button. "Hey Nick, you can breathe quick, breathe slow, put your gun in your mouth and pull the trigger….any way you like. You're going to die here." I know that the sickly voice on the tape was correct, and in that moment, I scream as loud as I can.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what can I say? Please post Reviews.


End file.
